Werewolf
Werewolves ARE HOT ASF known as''' Lycanthropes, are a race of partially-human supernatural creatures, able to morph into a human and wolf. There is no cure for Lycanthropy. Werewolves are people who have been cursed, born, or asked to turn into any sort of Human-Wolf Hybrid. Werewolves are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly humans. The transformation only occurs after a werewolf bites a victim, the way werewolves continue the spread of Lycanthropy. However, they are capable of having children who born werewolves. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human. There are three types of werewolves: regular werewolves pureblood werewolves and Original werewolves. '''Regular werewolves: Turn into a werewolf only at night. People affected by the disease have short-term memory loss, often leaving them confusion of wounds which might have been caused during the night. Despite having no control over their transformation, certain fragments of their personality and fears can be imbibed by the werewolf's mind, especially strong ones. Aside from hunger, suppressed fears or aggression can drive them to kill in beast form. As such, a werewolf's attack may be controlled by these emotions, depending on which one is dominant. Pureblood werewolves: Werewolves that are closer to an original up to the fourth generation are referred to as pureblood. They have more control over themselves and are less feral. Their human side retains a lot of control and they remember what happened after their transformation. They can transform anytime they want. Purebloods can also access some of their werewolf powers such as enhanced strength and speed while in human form. Original '''werewolves : People voluntarily become werewolves in any other way than the most common reasons being bitten or inherit the curse from one's parents. Recently Originals have abilities like those of pureblood werewolves have but physically stronger and a bit more resistance against werewolves weaknesses. Experienced Originals are much stronger than any other type of werewolf and possessess powers reservd just for them. '''Powers and Abilities * werewolves are among the strongest and most dangerous of monsters, even the weakest werewolves are a force to be reckoned with and extremely dangerous for even the most experienced monster hunters to hunt. Regular werewolves Regular werewolves is the most common type of werewolves. they are also the weakest type and have only standard powers of their species. * Super Strength: Werewolves are thought to gain a greater strength when they transform and can lift more weight than any Human most werewolves can lift 1/2 to 1 ton some up to 2 tons. * Super Agility: Werewolves have stronger muscles, which allow for them to manuover with less lagging, meaning they can move swifter and faster, but are still prone to tiring even if it does take them longer to tire out. * Infectious bite: Will a man bitten by a werewolf while in their beast form the person will turn into a werewolf himself during the next full moon. * Durability: werewolves skin are more durable to the point where it is invulnerable to most forms of abrasion and even high-caliber bullets fired from a distance. * .Enhanced Stamina: Werewolves can remain active for longer periods of time. * Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Werewolves can heal their wounds much faster than a human. *'Increased Speed: Werewolves can run and move at great speeds making them much faster than Humans, however, they can be slower than other supernatural creatures, like Vampires. * Weather Adaptation: '''Werewolves are unaffected by the weather, including wind, rain, temperature, fog, etc. Their senses, movement or any actions aren't affected by weather in any way. *Wolf Senses: Werewolves gain a Canis lupus like appearance, and so do their internal organs. A Werewolf's hearing and smell will be equivalent to a wolf's, making them excellent trackers when it comes to scents, and their hearing improves allowing them to hear sounds from miles away. Hearing and smell will be 100 times the average humans' senses while night vision will be twice the normal. * '''Good Swimmers: Werewolves are good swimmers. *''' Pheromone Production:' Werewolf will appear attractive to many in a sexual or friendly way to the opposite sex. *'Larger Stomach: werewolves can eat large quantities of food. *'''Cold resistance: werewolves fur is extremely resistant to cold and can withstand up to minus 40 degrees without difficulty. * Claw Retraction: '''A Werewolf can project and retract razor-sharp claws from their fingertips for offensive purposes. Pureblood werewolves * pureblood werewolves as strong as regularly werewolves but with much greater control of their abilities. they can transform at will and have limited access to their super strength even in the human form. Originals werewolves * because they are the first of their family is original werewolves much more powerful than other werewolves and have all standard förmåger of a werewolf as well as demonstrate unique abilities. '''Increased strength: Original werewolves is stronger than regular pureblood werewolves. most of the Original werewolves can lift 4-5 tons, while The Strongest can lift 7-9 tons. as well as the pureblood werewolves can orginal werewolves have limited access to its strength even in human form. superior durability: original werewolves in are much more durable than ordinary werewolves. superior speed: original werewolves have incredible level of speed. Over short distances original werewolves can move so fast that people barely manage to see them. Advanced pheromone production: Original werewolves can secrete pheromones that attract the opposite sex. experienced originals can manipulate pheromones to the point that they can get the opposite sex to obey their commands. Canine control: Original werewolves have a high level of influence over wolves and feral dogs and get them to attack on command. Resistance: Original werewolves are much more resistant to classic werewolf weaknesses but still susceptible to them. Resurrection: If an Original killed in any manner that would permanently kill ordinary werewolves, they can sometimes recurrence as a vampire-like beings, albeit with some wolf-like traits remain. Power transfer: Older Original werewolves can transfer a small portion of their power to lower werewolves. Extended life / immortal: the original werewolves age slower than humans and can live for several hundred years some original werewolves do not age at all and could live forever if not killed. 'Weaknesse's *'Wolfsbane': Wolfsbane is not unpleasantly scented to werewolves as people think, rather it can be used to distract a werewolf. *'Silver and Fire:' silver and fire is the only way for a man to kill a werewolf permanently. A werewolf who killed otherwise even the dismemberment and removal of the heart and the body will heal itself and come to life in a maximum of a few days. *'Werewolves:' Another one of the few ways to kill a werewolf is another werewolf. *'Superior beings': Quite obvious mighty beings as gods and demigods can easily kill any werewolf, however some weaker demigods can have Very difficult alone tackle them more powerful werewolves as the original werewolves and should have an other demigod or experienced hunter to help them. *'high-level vampires': Immensely strong vampires can with some risk and effort kill regular and pureblood werewolf but is still no match for the original werewolves. *'Animals: '''Animals, especially cats and dogs see regular werewolves even in human form as wolves and there by revealing them. ((This section needs to be reworked entirely. The title is good and promising, but the content was only paragraph on paragraph or promoting out-dated and wolf behavior that has been often used as an excuse to belittle their domestic cousins. werewolf packs would logically form naturally and thus wouldn't function like this but due to being portrayed this way often in fiction and because whoever put this together worked so hard on it, i have moved a copy of this section to a pastebin which you can find here. This section would be more Ideal to talk about physical variations of werewolves and the astounding number of types found in many old cultures across Europe. if the old information is added back, I suggest it be moves, abridged, and not made so matter-of-fact as there were absolutely no facts in there. Also, it would help if whoever wrote this werewolf wiki were to go back and rewrite it as some words are misspelled and needs improvement on grammar.)) Creation Theory There are some myths/lore that state that Werewolves were created by god or a divine lesser god of some kind. In that sense the werewolf transformation pierces the very soul of the alleged human and they become "servants" of the said god/deity. This means that after death their soul would travel to where their Master was and they would serve them for the rest of eternity. Often hunting or whatever else the Master would force/require them to do. During life however the Human or mortal would gain increased speed, strength and vitality that comes with being a werewolf thus giving them an edge over many creatures. Some who shunned their curse would revert to a feral form, others who would steal artifacts of the divine would be further cursed and reverted to a feral wolf. Some who were devout followers or abnormally powerful (Either not being Human or actively work towards mastering their abilities, through training or special artifacts) are able to transform many times a day. While the normal werewolf can only transform once during a full moon. The human form may be just that, human in every way and therefore virtually indistinguishable from a werewolf in their "True" form. This also means they do not harbor the innate weaknesses of a werewolf. But on the other hand some may have such mastery and control (or added blessing/curse) that they are able to use there werewolf powers even in human form. This can also be a byproduct of not being human or being a hybrid of some kind. Rarer Theories A rarer theory can be found in that Werewolves are either the physical or spiritual hybrid of Homo Sapiens (humans) and ''Canus lupis (grey wolves) and are a hybrid or byproduct of the two. This can be achieved through birth from alleged mating. Or a curse much like the normal werewolf theory, and even magic that physically binds the user to the animal. The latter could result in different "Were-creatures" such as Were-Rabbits, Were-sabers (cats) or any other variety of human/animal mix. Most of which are mammals as there have been few if any reptilian, bird or fish found. However, one such would be the Kanima, which was originally portrayed by mythology as a jaguar spirit but was adapted by many forms of media into a reptilian beast. Mythological Theories Based off of the Greco-Roman mythology, some believe lycanthropes to be descendants of King Lycaon. Lycaon was a mortal king who was displeased with the gods' attitudes towards himself and other mortals. He invited Zeus, king of the gods, to a feast in which he served up human flesh for the god. Deceived and angered, Zeus cursed Lycaon and his sons, turning them into wolves. Werewolves are said to be descendants of Lycaon and his sons, though the curse lessened as the gene was passed around via bite, so those infected would only turn at the full moon or anytime they wished, depending on their rank. Folklore Theories Based off of the Romanian folklore, Norwin Bygro was medicine king who was the leader of an isolated village called the Werewolf Valley. He and his son and daughters where both becoming mortals of the ancient medieval king of the gods, Suddenly, three werewolves began to break into the house and attack the kings, The three werewolves were later discovered to be Norwin's sons: Wiallie Bygro, Asnarello Bygro and Paganie Bygro. Norwin punished them by cursing them and turning them into half men, half wolves who will may still haunt the forest near the village to this day. Origins Theory Werewolves were created by a lunar god of some sort. They are not said to be slaves but helpers. later they were used to guard the moon palace. God wanted to use their pure combat force against demons. often seen accompanied by demons that tried to persuade them to switch sides (which never happened,) they were assumed satanic. Once finished with their deeds the werewolves settled down and live with us today! The Werewolf was featured in the first installment of Xian the Minimalist's Monster Biology series. Category:Basic Monsters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:American creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Magical creatures Category:Dog like monsters Category:Heroes Category:Halloween Category:Weegees Category:Fan made monsters Category:Good Creatures Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Cannibal Category:Man eaters Category:Humanoids Category:Fox-like Monsters Category:Greek creatures Category:Goblins and Gremlins Category:Horror monsters Category:Scary monsters Category:Hell Category:Gods Category:Urban Legends Category:Monster in my pocket Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolfes